


It was Ron

by Mersheeple



Series: It is Us [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24393952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersheeple/pseuds/Mersheeple
Summary: He's so very colourful.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Series: It is Us [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761076
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	It was Ron

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this gets across our lovely Luna...she is harder to write than I expected...

He’s quite…red. Red face, red aura, red uniform. Red.

He’s quite…orange really. Orange hair, orange Quidditch team jerseys. Orange.

He’s sort of…yellow, I suppose. Like sunshine and daffodils. Bright yellow.

He’s a bit…green. It’s a battle, everyone is a funny colour I suppose. He’s green though.

He’s kind of…blue. His aura, his mood, his eyes, his tears. All blue.

He’s a little white. Too pale, even his freckles are pale. Ghostly white.

He’s a rainbow. A sunshine and rain mix. A bright and dark mix.

He’s beautiful, no matter what colour he is.

He’s mine.


End file.
